


The Unlikely Couple

by Bruh_look_at_this_dude



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh_look_at_this_dude/pseuds/Bruh_look_at_this_dude
Summary: Chevalier and Shay were always fighting, but Chevalier had a secret attachment to Shay. What will happen in the Captain's cabin?





	The Unlikely Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!  
> BTW: this is for those who starve for Shayvalier

It is a bright, sunny day in the Atlantic ocean. The Morrigan is afloat, swaying like trees in the wind. Shay is happy, with his first mate Liam to his right and Chevalier to his left. Ever since joining the Brotherhood with Liam, Chevalier had little love for how Shay acted, assassinated, and because of his low-class past, earning the nickname "cabbage farmer". Honestly, Shay really didn't care about it because he "knew" how Chevalier was around new people. But it wasn't till Chevalier said something to Shay. "Shay, can I talk to you for a minute....in private?" Chevalier asked in an unusually calm tone.  
"Yeah." Shay replied with confusion on his face.  
"Liam, can you steer the ship?" Shay asked.  
"Aye captain." Liam replied back.  
So they went into the only private place: the captain's cabin.When Chevalier got a good glance at Shay's crotch, he was instantly turned on, his erection showing through his pants. Chevalier was so amazed that he wasn't actually beating the living Irish out of Shay. "So what is it that you wanted to tal- AAHH!!" Shay screamed as Chevalier wrapped his arms around Shay's waist and started tongue-kissing him. Shay liked it so he did too, their tongues colliding with each other.  
"Shay, you're so beautiful". Chevalier said in an almost whisper. Shay blushed and kissed Chevalier's rum-tasting lips. Chevalier thought that this would be one of the best days of his life. Shay decided to give Chevalier what he wanted according to the huge bulge in his pants.  
Shay pushed Chevalier against the wall, tongue kissed Chevalier, and undid his trousers.  
" You want this daddy?" Shay teased as Chevalier's surprisingly huge cock sprung out of his pants. Shay started off with stroking it, earning moans from Chevalier. Then Shay started licking Chevalier's sweet spot: the slit and tip. Chevalier moaned Shay's name until beads of precum was coming out of his cock. After sucking the French-Canadian off, they managed to Shay's bed. They both took off those damned Assassin uniforms, only for Chevalier to see that beautiful muscle mass that was hidden under that uniform. "I want to fuck you so hard that my balls will slap against your ass." Chevalier said as he got in between Shay's legs and spread them out. He slowly slid one finger in, then two, then three. After that, he slowly eased his thick cock inside of Shay, earning moans. They soon fell into a rhythm, going in and out, in and out.  
"Mmmmmhh, Chevalier, Faster! Faster!" Shay moaned as he started to cum. Chevalier knew that he wasn't going to last either. "Mmmmm, Shay.....you're so warm..." Chevalier moaned as he went at a faster pace. "You like that, Shay? You want Papa to cum inside yo- aaaaaahh ssssss ahhhhh!" Chevalier moaned as he came inside Shay. As Chevalier pulled out, they cleaned up. "God, Shay... That felt so good." Chevalier said as he pulled Shay close to him. "I love you Shay." Chevalier said as he kissed him. "I love you too Chevalier." They fell asleep, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all you guys enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
